pwitoffandomcom-20200216-history
Alex Foster
Alex Foster is an active member for Pro Wrestling Is Taking Over Facebook (PWITOF) under the Smackdown and RAW brands, where he is current PWITOF International World Champion in his second reign. He is a member of The Regime. Alex Foster is an eight-time champion. Alex is a two-time world champion, having won the PWITOF International World Championship twice. He has also won the PWITOF Hardcore Championship five times and the PWITOF International Tag Team Championship once (Jake Sayer). Pro Wrestling Is Taking Over Facebook (2016-present) Early Career (2016-present) Background Alex Foster was brought into PWITOF in January of 2016. Ashton Pond and John Altmann met him at a TWITWOW convention and they recommended him to the higher ups; earning himself a tryout match. He impressed officials during the match; thus earning himself a contract. Velvet Thunder He made his debut in a Triple Threat match between Sage Blauvelt and Akshit Bhatia; he was pinned by Sage. On the March 26th episode of Raw, Alex faced Jake Sayer with Salvador R. Salcido as the special guest referee. The match ended in a double pin. Frustrated, Jake and Alex attacked Sal; thus solidifying themselves as faces, and forming the team, "Velvet Thunder." They competed for the PWITOF Tag Team Championship at PWITOFMania III in a Tornado Fatal 5-Way Elimination Tag Team match, but were ultimately unsuccessful. Velvet Thunder Bomb After PWITOFMania III, Velvet Thunder added Jacob Radley and altered their name to Velvet Thunder Bomb. They competed for the vacant PWITOF Trios Championship at Backlash 2016, but were unsuccessful. They challenged once again at the following pay-per-view event, Extreme Rules 2016, but were once again unsuccessful. Alex Foster won his first championship defeating Edgar Salas on Thursday Night Smackdown to win the PWITOF Hardcore Championship. However, immediately after the match, Abel Herrera announced that the championship would be defended under 24/7 rules. Jake Sayer quickly performed a roll-up on Alex Foster and won the PWITOF Hardcore Championship from him. At King of the Ring 2016, Jake Sayer defended the PWITOF Hardcore Championship against Alex Foster and Jacob Radley. Jake Sayer was able to retain the championship. The next night on Smackdown, the members of Velvet Thunder Bomb said there was no ill-will among each other, despite going to war against each other for the PWITOF Hardcore Championship. Alex Foster and Jacob Radley challenged Ashton Pond and Oliver Kuttner for the PWITOF Tag Team Championship at Fully Loaded 2016. They were unsuccessful. A week later, Abel Herrera announced that Alex Foster would challenge Jake Sayer for the PWITOF Television Championship on Smackdown and Jacob Radley would be the special guest referee. During the match, Jacob Radley gave a fast-count that cost Alex Foster the match. After the match, Shane Sosnh O'Sullivan made his debut and attacked Jake Sayer. Jacob Radley turned heel and attacked Alex Foster, ending his relationship with Velvet Thunder Bomb. At TakeOver: Brooklyn II, Alex Foster and Jake Sayer defeated Jacob Radley and Shane Sosnh O'Sullivan in a No-Disqualification Tornado Tag Team match. Smackdown (2016-present) Velvet Thunder was drafted as a tag team to the Smackdown brand. In their PPV debut, they defeated The Fallen (Jonnathan Nathan Paul and Sid Thornton) to become the number one contenders for the PWITOF International Tag Team Championship and The Film Buffs (Marc Schoeneman and Michael Rodgers) to win the PWITOF International Tag Team Championship. Alex Foster won the first Smackdown Newcomers Battle Royal, earning a PWITOF International World Championship at Survivor Series. At Survivor Series, Alex Foster defeated Stephen Solorio and Jay Brinson to win his first world championship. Alex Foster would have his first defense in his hometown of Atlanta, Georgia against Stephen Solorio on an edition of Tuesday Night Smackdown. Alex Foster won and successfully retained the title. At December to Dismember, Alex Foster lost the championship in an Elimination Chamber match featuring Stephen Solorio, Ashton Pond, Jarvarus Rashad Carter, Sid Thornton, and Jay Brinson (who won the match). After losing the championship, Alex Foster announced he would be taking a hiatus. Alex Foster would return to Smackdown after No Way Out. He would embark in a feud with Ashton Pond, that culminated at PWITOFMania IV, in which Alex Foster defeated Ashton. Two days later, Alex Foster turned on Jake Sayer and joined Abel Herrera to become the first recruit of a group that would later be known as The Regime. Abel helped Alex become the number one contender for the PWITOF International World Championship. At Backlash 2017, Alex Foster defeated Jordan Marzouq to win his second PWITOF International World Championship, becoming the first person to win the title two times after the title became a world championship. Championships and accomplishments Championships * PWITOF International World Championship (2 times) * PWITOF International Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Jake Sayer * PWITOF Hardcore Championship (5 times) Accomplishments * Smackdown Newcomers Battle Royal (2016) * First person to win the PWITOF International World Championship twice. Category:Members